


Tell Me No Lies

by Caeseria



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ikkou get stranded in a small shack with a bag of Doritos and a lot of alcohol. Someone suggests a game of Truth or Dare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Saiyuki Kink Meme IV](http://istumen.livejournal.com/4008.html). Prompt was: _Too little sleep, too many intoxicants. An ill-advised game of truth or dare escalates and eventually leads to an even more ill-advised foursome._

"So, Gojyo, have you ever worn lingerie?"

"Huh?"

"Gojyo, at least pay attention to the game if you are going to play it." Hakkai took a sip of his sake and smiled coolly. He looked a little glassy-eyed but then they'd all been drinking steadily for the last three hours or more.

Gojyo was desperately trying to pace himself, knowing that it was only mid-evening and that dinner had consisted solely of an extra-large bag of Cool Ranch Doritos split between the four of them. The fucking Doritos were actually responsible for the situation they were all in now; namely stuck in a shack in the middle of nowhere and trapped by both a raging downpour and a swollen river that had flooded its banks. The fucking monk had gotten hungry just after lunch – perhaps the bastard was PMS'ing or something and had demanded they stop off to get chips. During the munchies-run it had started raining heavily. The Princess wasn't going to let something like a torrential downpour prevent him from moving his tight ass ten miles closer to the West, so they had continued onward. Instead of a warm, comfy inn and some welcoming company, they were now cut off from civilization until the weather improved. It sucked the bag as far as Gojyo was concerned.

To take everyone's mind off the fact the monkey might starve to death by morning, Hakkai had suggested playing a game. Charades was a write-off, partly because Sanzo refused to 'make an ass out of himself dancing around the living room waving his fingers in the air.' Someone had also lost the cards in the last town so the ikkou settled down to an evening of hard drinking instead. Gojyo had come up with a better plan: _Truth or Dare._ He could get his own back and embarrass the fuck out of Sanzo, while keeping the chibi occupied and Hakkai amused. Heh.

"Gojyo, are you going to answer Sanzo's question or take the dare?" Hakkai was frowning, not a good sign.

"Hell, no, I'll answer." Gojyo sipped his beer and lit a cigarette, taking a moment to leer at Sanzo. "Any specific type of lingerie, Sanzo-sama?"

"Just answer the fucking question, moron." Sanzo's fingers appeared to twitch; he'd run out of cigarettes ten minutes ago.

"Okay then, yeah, I have. Some chick wanted me to go out once in her lingerie for the evening, so I agreed. They were red lace French knickers. My ass looked fucking fantastic in them."

"What are French knickers?" Trust Goku to ask.

"Never mind." Sanzo deftly ended that line of questioning with a glare. "Whose turn is it next?"

"We should spin the bottle. Gojyo, it's your turn since you answered the question."

"Sure, Hakkai." Gojyo gave the bottle in the middle a quick turn and everyone leaned forward, watching it move with bated breath, or as close to bated breath as four inebriated and hungry people could.

"Hey, it's the chibi's turn!" laughed Gojyo. He sat back and crossed his legs at the ankle, observing Goku, trying to decide what to surprise the kid with this round. Hakkai got up to get more beer, giving Gojyo extra time to think of a question.

They'd been playing just long enough for everyone to get some alcohol firmly in their systems and loosen up. It was time to escalate things, Gojyo decided. During the last round Gojyo had ended up wearing a shirt made of toilet paper, no thanks to Hakkai. Sanzo was down four pieces of clothing because he refused to answer any questions and was either really fucking gullible or just didn't wanna talk about anything personal. Goku had had to sing "I'm a little teapot" complete with actions, outside in the rain and was now only just drying out. Hakkai was the only person mostly clothed, although he'd taken off his headband and his monocle before they'd started.

There was a brief flash of lightning followed by mind-numbingly loud thunder overhead and then the lights went out. Everyone groaned theatrically.

"Nobody move!" Hakkai exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Do we look like we're fucking moving, Hakkai?" Gojyo grumbled, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the stygian darkness.

"Ah, here we are." There was the sound of a cupboard being opened, followed by the flash of a match. Hakkai had found the emergency candle supply. He set about lighting two or three candles and brought them over; setting them out on the hearth so nothing would catch fire.

"Where were we?" Hakkai said with a smile, seating himself once more on the floor and passing the beer around.

"Gojyo was gonna ask me a question," Goku said, leaning forward and sitting cross-legged. He looked overly excited, Gojyo thought. _Time to change that. _

Gojyo took a pull of his beer and set it to one side, noticing he was feeling a bit fuzzy. He suppressed the urge to giggle and instead shot Sanzo a grin. "Okay, Goku, question. You gotta a crush on anyone in the room?"

Sanzo groaned. "Fucking pervert."

"Now, Sanzo, Goku has to answer the question or take a dare," reminded Hakkai.

_Good old Hakkai to the rescue._ Goku blinked like an owl a few times and his mouth opened in an 'oh' shape. His glance flicked to Hakkai quickly and then back to Gojyo.

"No."

"You are so lying!" roared Gojyo with a laugh. "Answer the question or take the dare!"

Goku scowled and Gojyo could almost see the kid blushing. "Gimme the dare," Goku muttered. The monkey's grip on the beer can tightened before he slugged back almost half of it and belched. Hakkai made a moue of disgust.

Gojyo thought about making Goku push a coin around the toilet seat with his tongue (one of his personal favorites when he and Banri played) but decided against it as it would only bite him in the ass during a later round. So…plan B, then. "Okay, you gotta sit in the lap of your crush for two rounds instead."

"That's not fair!" bellowed Goku, pointing a finger at Gojyo. "I shoulda just answered the question!"

"Tough, monkey." Sanzo grinned, obviously just as interested to see who the crush might be.

Goku stood up and everyone else looked upward, waiting to see if he was going to bail and forfeit, resulting in Torture, or play along. Still gripping the beer can, Goku turned with a flounce toward Hakkai and strode over, glaring down at his object of affection. "Can I sit here?" Goku asked.

"Er…I suppose so…" muttered Hakkai, looking flustered for the first time. Was Hakkai blushing too? Oh, this was even better than strip poker!

Goku knelt down and waited for Hakkai to stretch his legs out, and then took a seat with his back nestled against Hakkai's chest. Hakkai was forced to rest his chin on Goku's shoulder to see and the picture they presented had Gojyo desperately trying to suppress his laughter.

"Spin the goddammed bottle, Goku," snapped Sanzo. "Kappa, give me a smoke."

"Not on your fucking life, Sanzo. You wouldn't give me one yesterday when I ran out."

"Die."

"Whatever."

"Sanzo, I believe it is your turn again," Hakkai said from over Goku's shoulder. Gojyo watched Goku wriggle in Hakkai's lap to get comfy, almost as if he was doing it on purpose, the sneaky little shit.

Goku grinned at Sanzo and rubbed his hands together. "Wanna question or just the dare?"

"Give me the fucking dare and get me a new beer."

"I'll get it." Gojyo got up and began pulling beers out of the fridge. He'd had his head in the fridge when Goku asked the question, so he'd missed the important part. He leant against the counter, idly noticing Hakkai had his hand resting on Goku's hip and that sure as hell wasn't to keep the monkey from falling off… _shit._ The other thing Gojyo noticed straight away was a definite increase in the subtle sexual tension in the room. What the hell had the monkey dared Sanzo to do and why wasn't Sanzo shouting or anyone freaking out? How much fucking beer had everyone drunk?

"What I'd miss?" Gojyo said breezily, returning to the room and handing out beer. Hakkai was working on the last of the bottle of sake, which would have flattened Gojyo if he'd tried the same. However, this _was_ Hakkai. Gojyo sat down and watched Sanzo curiously, watched as he licked his lips to moisten them and glanced at Goku and Hakkai, and then at Gojyo.

"What happened?" Gojyo asked again, the curiosity now killing him.

"I just dared Sanzo to kiss everyone in the room and rate them," answered Goku with the most innocent expression Gojyo had ever been witness to.

_Holy fucking shit._

"Fine." Sanzo must be tanked if he was agreeing to this. "Kappa, keep your hands to yourself and sit still."

"Wha?" Gojyo managed. He heard Hakkai and Goku laugh but couldn't keep his eyes off the determined advance of a clearly inebriated Sanzo priest. He felt like a deer in Jeep's headlights. Sanzo got right into his personal space and grabbed him on either side of the head, pulling him slightly forward. _This is going to hurt. The fucker is going to bite my tongue off._

"Mphf," was Gojyo's last understandable word for a number of seconds. Surprisingly enough, Sanzo was direct, almost impersonal but determined to prove a point. Gojyo wasn't going to lose this bet – he was the best goddamned kisser in the room and he set about proving it, slipping his tongue gently past Sanzo's unresisting lips and into his mouth. Sanzo responded, proving he obviously wasn't a virgin with a stick up his ass that needed shaking out.

"Next." Sanzo pulled away with a smirk, leaving Gojyo slightly dazed and rather confused. He cleared his throat and finished off his beer, giving himself a few moments to try to talk his dick back into going asleep. No such luck.

Sanzo was now advancing on Goku, who admittedly had just realized he'd bitten off more than he could chew. Hakkai, who was looking rather flushed, finally caught Gojyo's eye before returning to watch Sanzo kiss Goku. Sanzo placed one hand in the middle of Goku's chest and pushed him back against Hakkai. Fortunately Hakkai was propped against the sofa behind him but they were now both firmly trapped by Sanzo. Hakkai's hands curled into the rug on the floor, his fingers gripping the soft material, tightening when Goku let out a strange little sigh of agreement in the quiet room as Sanzo kissed him. Sanzo finally pulled away and leant close to Hakkai, pulling him forward with a hand at the back of Hakkai's neck, barely pausing for air before kissing him, too.

Gojyo swallowed. He tried to talk himself out of the fact that seeing his three friends kiss each other was hot. Damned hot. The way Goku's compact body was sandwiched between Sanzo and Hakkai; Sanzo's hand resting on Goku's hip for balance, Hakkai's elegant fingers gripping the rug. Goku's head was leaning against Hakkai's shoulder, mainly to give Sanzo room, but Gojyo could see the way he was breathing, quick unsteady gasps for air that Goku was trying to hide. The kid had grown up at some point and Gojyo had missed it, always just treating him like… well, the monkey. This was fucking unnerving, realizing Goku was now an adult and potentially an object of lust.

Finally, Sanzo pulled back and returned to his side of the circle. "Gojyo, give me a smoke." Sanzo's voice was rough.

"Jeeze, you asshole." Gojyo pulled a smoke out and tossed it at Sanzo, glad to have something normal to do to take his mind off the fact he'd just seen one of the hottest things ever.

"So who won?" asked Goku. He sounded sorta breathless, but interested in the answer.

"Yes, Sanzo, we are curious," stated Hakkai with a slight grin.

Sanzo sipped his beer and then took a long drag on his smoke. He laid down on the floor and rested his head on one arm, wiggling to get comfortable. Gojyo was entirely sure the wiggling was supposed to be a come-on, since it seemed rather unnecessary. Since Gojyo was obviously getting permission, he made sure to admire the way Sanzo's jeans stretched across his hip-bones and failed entirely to hide what was an obvious and generously sized hard-on.

"I can't decide," said Sanzo finally, exhaling a fine cloud of smoke toward the ceiling. "Perhaps Goku should double check."

Well, damn, if that wasn't a totally unsubtle come-on. Gojyo stared at his beer, wondering if there was something weird in it that made monks horny. The tension in the room rose steadily in the silence until it was almost unbearable. Gojyo felt like he could touch it: it made his skin feel a little tight and super-sensitive.

Gojyo almost missed Hakkai's sigh of agreement, before Goku turned in Hakkai's lap and began kissing him. Goku's kiss was tentative to start with, like he wasn't sure about it, but Hakkai's subtle encouragement made him bolder. Goku rested his hands on Hakkai's shoulders and leaned into the kiss with his entire body, rolling his hips forward. Hakkai pulled Goku closer and bared his neck. His eyes fluttered closed at the first touch of Goku's lips on his neck and then Hakkai moaned, a completely primal sound that traveled straight to Gojyo's dick.

Gojyo glanced at Sanzo, expecting him to start firing rounds at people's heads for messing with the monkey, but instead Gojyo found Sanzo watching Gojyo's reaction, a smirk on his face. Sanzo turned onto his side and Gojyo watched the play of muscle across Sanzo's stomach in the candlelight. Gojyo wanted, oh yes. But he also wanted… fuck, he wanted to kiss Hakkai like Goku was, and…

"Gojyo?"

Gojyo's head snapped around toward Hakkai, surprised to hear such a seductive sound from his best friend. For once, Gojyo was out of his depth, not sure what the hell he was supposed to do. Laugh it off, freak out or join in? Okay, well, no-brainer there – join in, of course. The two choices were killing him: take Sanzo up on his quite blatant offer or intrude on Goku and Hakkai?

Hakkai held out a hand, making the offer quite clear. Sanzo continued to smirk, quite happy to mellow out on the floor for the time and watch. Gojyo winked at Sanzo, put his smoke out, and crawled toward Hakkai and Goku. Kneeling next to Hakkai, Goku leaned back slightly, allowing Gojyo room to move in and touch his lips to Hakkai's. Hakkai immediately surrendered to him, opening his mouth and allowing Gojyo entrance. Goku kissed Hakkai's neck, moving along his jaw and making Gojyo turn his head slightly in surprise, only to find Goku kissing him instead. _Oh god, that was good._ Goku was hesitant, but getting surer of the territory now. Gojyo was about to pull away when he found Goku climbing into his lap, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer.

Hakkai moved away and Gojyo gave himself over to the intoxication of kissing a willing Goku. When Gojyo surfaced for air he couldn't believe his eyes. Gently he pulled Goku back and ignoring the puzzled look on the monkey's face, turned him around so Goku was facing outward, his tight ass pressed into Gojyo's groin. Gojyo wrapped his arms around Goku's waist and pulled him backward; groaning at the way the monkey wiggled his ass, pretending to get comfy.

"Watch," whispered Gojyo, kissing Goku's neck just behind his ear.

Hakkai had at some point shed his shirt and was wearing only his jeans. He was lying next to Sanzo, his hand quite obviously in Sanzo's pants, as they kissed leisurely, exploring each other's bodies and reactions. Goku moaned when Sanzo gripped Hakkai's hip and slid one leg between Hakkai's, rolling his hips forward to get more contact, moving in time to Hakkai's grip around his cock, slow and sure.

Not to be outdone by the show, Gojyo moved one hand from Goku's waist, smoothing his palm over Goku's erection, still trapped by his jeans. Goku arched with a surprised cry into Gojyo's touch, grinding his ass down into Gojyo's lap. Gojyo bit back a moan and sucked harder on Goku's neck, backing off and licking the newly sensitive area. He could feel Goku's fingers digging into his arm as the monkey began to rock back onto Gojyo's erection, driving him crazy with the friction.

Still, Gojyo held back slightly. "Goku?"

"Hmm?" Goku sounded almost sleepy, but it was just that Gojyo had never heard Goku talk with that that sort of breathless need before.

"You okay?" Gojyo didn't want to traumatize the kid – he had no idea how far he'd gone before.

"Yes, don't stop." Now that had sounded like pleading. Gojyo tightened his arm around Goku's waist in a silent gesture of reassurance.

Gojyo continued to stroke his palm over Goku's erection, finally reaching up to undo his pants. When Goku pushed forward into his hand, Gojyo knew Goku wanted it. He slid his fingers inside Goku's jeans, closing his eyes at the first touch, enjoying the slightly hot and velvety feel of Goku's cock in his hand. He wrapped his fingers around Goku's cock, kissing his neck, setting up a slow pace to match Hakkai's hand as he stroked Sanzo.

Sanzo slid his hand from Hakkai's hip and down the back of his jeans, making Hakkai moan and thrust forward. Sanzo opened his eyes and looked at Gojyo. Sanzo's gaze was searing, his eyes dark enough to almost be black in the candlelight, heavy-lidded with passion. His gaze travelled from Gojyo to Goku and then down to watch Gojyo's hand as he continued to stroke Goku's cock. When their eyes met again, Sanzo's invitation was clear.

"Who do you want, Goku?" Gojyo asked, nibbling on Goku's earlobe. He felt the monkey shiver at his touch and sucked gently, moving down Goku's neck, placing gentle kisses until he reached his shoulder. Goku was panting, clearly incoherent, probably from both alcohol and lust. _Just perfect._ Gojyo squeezed his cock, earning a hitch in Goku's breathing, followed by Goku tightening his fingers around Gojyo's wrist.

"Gojyo, stop, _please_." The message was clear: the fun was gonna be over really damned fast if Gojyo let Goku come now. Reluctantly Gojyo released Goku's erection and returned to gently stroking his sides.

"You want Sanzo or Hakkai, Goku?" Gojyo repeated huskily.

Goku exposed his neck to Gojyo's lips, either unable to decide or unwilling to stop the pleasure. With a grin Gojyo leaned back and patted Goku's hip. "Up, monkey."

"Huh?" Goku turned around, clearly confused. His eyes were huge beneath his bangs, lips slightly swollen from the kissing earlier. Goku looked gorgeous and totally edible. Gojyo wanted him badly, but at the same time he wanted to share.

"You gonna let Sanzo get all of Hakkai?" Gojyo prodded with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Er… no?"

"Right. Go get 'em." Gojyo watched Goku crawl across the rug toward Sanzo and Hakkai. Goku ran his hand gently up Hakkai's spine as if in warning of his proximity. Hakkai turned slightly at the touch, smoothly and without pause pulling Goku down for a breathless kiss. Hakkai removed his hand from Sanzo's pants and pulled Goku down onto the floor. Sanzo spooned up behind Hakkai, one hand reaching over to caress Goku's side.

Holy fuck, it was hot to watch. Gojyo was momentarily torn, trying to decide which would be better: watching or joining in. However the thought of maybe getting to fuck Sanzo was an overriding factor in his decision – this was probably a one and only occurrence, never to be repeated. Strike while the iron was hot or whatever.

Decision made, Gojyo made his way over on his knees, pausing to lean in and steal a kiss from both Hakkai and Goku. He moved past them both, using a hand to push Sanzo gently away from Hakkai and onto his back. He knelt over Sanzo, watching the monk for some sign of impending and instant death, but none came. Sanzo lay beneath him, panting softly, eyes unreadable in the dark. Gojyo had never seen Sanzo like this: willing, slightly needy, _wanting._ Fucking sexy as all get out. Gojyo watched as Sanzo blinked, then looked straight at Gojyo, an intense expression on his face. Gojyo leaned down, mesmerized, claiming Sanzo's lips in a deep kiss. He felt Sanzo's fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him closer. Gojyo eased down until he was lying on Sanzo; he felt Sanzo rock his hips upward and groaned into Sanzo's mouth when he felt Sanzo's erection rub against his own.

Sanzo's hand traveled down Gojyo's back and along his spine with light, teasing touches before sweeping back upward. Gojyo paused momentarily when he felt other hands on his ass, fingers sliding under the waistband of his jeans. Those hands sure as hell didn't belong to Sanzo but really, was Gojyo concerned? Hell, no. Someone popped open the buttons on his jeans, one by one. Gojyo helpfully lifted his hips, letting them ease down his jeans until they were able to take them off.

Well… surprise, surprise – Gojyo was naked. Nothing new there, then, he thought. He felt the butterfly light touches of someone else pushing down Sanzo's pants. Gojyo kissed his way down Sanzo's neck, enjoying the feel of Sanzo's hands in his hair. He kissed along Sanzo's collarbone, mouthing along his pulse point, enjoying the feel of Sanzo's heartbeat against his tongue. He moved further down, taking one nipple in his mouth and sucking gently, teasing it until it was a hardened point and Sanzo bucked up into his mouth with a deep groan of encouragement and a firm grip in his hair. As Gojyo moved further down, across Sanzo's ribs and to the sensitive skin of his stomach, he reveled in the feel of Sanzo's hard cock against his skin. He looked up briefly and smiled when he saw Goku had claimed Sanzo's lips and was kissing him with barely concealed passion. Hakkai's hand touched Gojyo's shoulder and Gojyo took the hint when Hakkai pushed harder, urging him further down Sanzo's body.

Gojyo grinned and winked at Hakkai, who smiled back encouragingly. As if Gojyo needed encouragement. Sliding between Sanzo's helpfully spread legs, Gojyo grasped Sanzo's elegant cock in one hand and wrapped his lips around its head, sucking hard. Sanzo's hips bucked upward and Hakkai leaned over, pushing Sanzo back down and anchoring him. Oh, Sanzo was fucked now. He had three people determined to show him a thing or two. Gojyo suppressed another smirk and swallowed Sanzo's cock right down to the root. He pressed his tongue against it and set up a teasing rhythm, just enough to drive Sanzo nuts without making him come. Judging by the small whimpering noises Sanzo was making, it was a total success.

Hakkai, meanwhile, was undressing Goku, pulling his jeans off before claiming him for another kiss. Gojyo felt something being pressed into his hand. He backed off Sanzo's cock, surprised to find Hakkai handing him a tube of lube. Well, fuck. Talk about always prepared. However, Gojyo wasn't about to question his good luck. He knelt between Sanzo's legs and leaned forward for a kiss, allowing time for Sanzo to back out if he wanted to. His life was worth more than a bullet in the head – perhaps – but then he'd never been good with the self-preservation gig. Sanzo pushed himself onto one elbow and wrapped his hand around Gojyo's cock, effectively putting an end to Gojyo's inner debate. Sanzo wanted. Gojyo would supply.

Spreading some lube on his fingers, Gojyo pressed against Sanzo's entrance, teasing with small touches, enjoying the feel of Sanzo's muscles as they contracted. He pushed forward gently with one fingertip, sliding inside. Sanzo arched upward, mouth open in a silent moan, leaving himself open for Hakkai's kiss. Goku knelt next to Gojyo, watching him slide his finger in and out. Tentatively, Goku reached down and grasped Sanzo's cock, sliding his fist up and down, watching Sanzo buck between his grip and Gojyo's thrusting finger. Goku released Sanzo's cock and slicked his fingers with lube, looking for guidance from Gojyo. Gojyo grinned: far be it from him to dissuade the monkey from experimentation.

It was intoxicating to feel the grip of Sanzo's muscles around his finger, even more mind-blowing to watch Goku slide his hand down over Sanzo's balls, across his sensitive perineum, and then push his finger gently in alongside Gojyo's. Sanzo gasped into Hakkai's mouth, body tensing, before he settled back down, his breath coming quickly. Goku leaned forward, taking the tip of Sanzo's cock in his mouth, hesitantly licking at the pre-come gathered at the tip of Sanzo's cock.

"Easy, monkey, unless you want Sanzo to come," Gojyo warned. Sanzo's body was wracked with tiny trembles; Gojyo watched, mesmerized, as Sanzo thrust down on both his and Goku's fingers. "I think our monk is ready for some action," Gojyo said. Hakkai pulled back from kissing Sanzo, his gaze heavy-lidded. He looked blissed out, but then so did Sanzo.

"Hakkai, you wanna do the honors?" Gojyo asked.

"Perhaps later," Hakkai replied. "Sanzo, what do you want?"

"Wanna get fucked," Sanzo replied artlessly. "Gojyo, fuck me, now."

Gojyo grinned and leaned down for a kiss. "I can do that."

Gojyo leaned back on his heels and slicked his cock with lube, trying to ignore the intense sensation of the cold lube and his hand on his cock. Gojyo settled between Sanzo's thighs, nudging the head of his cock against Sanzo's hole. He pushed forward slightly, enough to feel Sanzo's muscles contract and then relax as he slid in further. Sanzo gasped, his hands coming up to grab Gojyo's biceps, a silent entreaty to wait for a moment. Gojyo fought the primal urge to thrust deeply and waited for Sanzo to relax. Once Sanzo had released his death-grip on Gojyo's arms, Gojyo pushed forward, sliding in until he was fully seated. Gojyo rolled his hips, watching Sanzo's face the whole time. He spared a glance toward Hakkai, who had finally gotten naked and was kissing Goku again. Sanzo pulled Gojyo down for a kiss.

"Move, idiot."

Gojyo pulled back and snapped his hips forward, enjoying Sanzo gasp and the way he threw his head back, exposing that long column of pale neck to Gojyo. He simply couldn't resist, Gojyo leaned forward and kissed his way from Sanzo's collarbone up to his jawline and then along to his mouth, keeping up a constant smooth motion with his cock, slow and deep.

With regret Gojyo released Sanzo's lips and sat up on his heels, gripping Sanzo by the hips to hold him steady. "Hakkai, you ready?" Gojyo asked.

Hakkai seemed to be ahead of the game and nodded at Gojyo. He leaned over and slicked his hand with lube, wrapping his fist around Sanzo's cock. Goku looked confused, but Gojyo just winked at him. _Wait a moment, monkey._ Goku nodded at the unspoken command, his eyes following the movement of Hakkai's hand on Sanzo's erection instead.

"Are you okay, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

Sanzo nodded. His eyes looked slightly wild, but then he'd had a lot to drink – and a lot of foreplay, Gojyo added mentally. The fucking monk had stamina, that was obvious. Gojyo was kinda jealous: that sort of staying power only came with practice or divine intervention, apparently.

Hakkai kissed Gojyo slowly, languidly, before releasing Sanzo's cock and swinging his leg over Sanzo's body until he was straddling him. Gojyo was treated to a truly beautiful view of Hakkai's firm ass and he couldn't help but reach out and run one hand over it, squeezing an ass cheek. Hakkai stared at Gojyo over his shoulder and fuck, if that wasn't one of the sexiest things Gojyo had ever seen, with Hakkai's hair tousled and his cheeks flushed with desire.

Gojyo wrapped his fingers around Sanzo's cock and placed his other hand on Hakkai's hip. "You good to go, Hakkai?" he asked, hoping at some point Hakkai had prepared himself. Hakkai nodded and spread his legs slightly, easing backward, letting Gojyo guide him.

For his part, Sanzo kept still, probably in shock or either not believing he was truly about to get fucked by two people. Hakkai sighed as he slowly slid down Sanzo's cock, seating himself firmly. Gojyo leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Hakkai's waist, one hand sliding down to fondle his balls. Hakkai moved, sliding onto Sanzo's cock further, gasping quietly at the sensation.

Goku was sitting back, watching with a look of pure longing on his face. His breathing was erratic and a light sheen of sweat stood out on his skin.

"Goku?" Hakkai reached out and pulled Goku in for a long kiss. Gojyo leaned over Hakkai's shoulder so he could kiss Goku as well. Gojyo felt himself slide deeper into Sanzo and he groaned, unable to resist the need to fuck. He released Goku and began to move slowly inside Sanzo, watching Sanzo's reaction over Hakkai's shoulder. Sanzo had his hands resting on Hakkai's thighs, his fingers tracing circles against Hakkai's skin, short nails marking the delicate flesh.

Hakkai reached down and grasped his erection, slowly stroking himself as he watched Sanzo and Goku. Goku seemed to make his mind up, and leaned down to give Sanzo a deep kiss. Goku moved along Sanzo's body, nipping and licking over his nipples and his ribs, finally trailing kisses up Hakkai's thighs. Sanzo's fingers tangled in Goku's hair before releasing him and letting his hand rest on the rug, a picture of languid debauchery.

Goku was inches away from Hakkai's cock, something Hakkai was very much aware of, apparently. Still, nobody was going to force anyone to do anything, especially Goku.

Wide eyes looked up at Gojyo and Hakkai and then Goku leaned forward, his pink tongue coming out like a cat's to lick at Hakkai's cock. Hakkai bucked forward as if unable to prevent the reaction. With a grin Goku opened his mouth and took Hakkai inside. Goku's eyes flicked shut as he tasted Hakkai, then tentatively took in more until his nose was resting against Hakkai's fingers. Gojyo watched as Goku pulled back and swirled his tongue around the tip of Hakkai's cock before repeating the process.

"Fuck," muttered Gojyo, thrusting into Sanzo once more. The sight of Goku going down on Hakkai had frozen his brain momentarily and now he just wanted to get off. He had more than enough visual excitement to make this really quick unless he started thinking through his thirteen times-table like, _now._

"Someone fucking move, please," gasped Sanzo. "I can't fucking – ah!"

Hakkai rolled his hips, effectively silencing Sanzo and sliding further into Goku's mouth. Hakkai continued to thrust his hips gently, mindful of Goku. Sanzo's head was thrown back and for once it appeared he was unable to do anything, let alone bitch about the situation.

Gojyo moved slowly, kissing Hakkai's neck, tasting his sweat and his arousal on his tongue, enjoying the intoxication of it. He watched through lust-hazed eyes, moving to the rhythm that Hakkai set, as Sanzo nudged Goku over until he could take the monkey's cock in his mouth. Goku finally got the hint although he looked a bit startled, finally straddling Sanzo and letting Sanzo take his cock in deeply.

It was apparently too much for Goku, who moaned throatily around Hakkai's cock and came hard, his back flexing, pushing his gorgeous ass into the air. Sanzo took it like a pro without freaking out, raising further questions regarding Sanzo's sexuality for Gojyo to ponder later. Goku continued to moan around Hakkai's cock, completely unaware of the effect it was having on Hakkai.

"Shit," Hakkai offered in a strangled tone. "Goku, I'm going to – "

With a grin, Goku backed off, disengaging himself from Sanzo and Hakkai, then wrapping his hand around Hakkai's cock and continuing to jerk him off in a steady rhythm. Gojyo could feel how tense Hakkai was, felt Sanzo's muscles tightening around his own cock. They were both so close, so on the edge.

Hakkai's head fell back onto Gojyo's shoulder and he groaned. "Gonna come for us, Hakkai?" Gojyo whispered in his ear. Sanzo gripped Hakkai's hips and thrust upward, hard, hitting Hakkai's prostate. Sanzo was not so far gone, then, Gojyo noted. Gojyo let Sanzo set the pace, pushing Hakkai relentlessly over the edge, the stimulation of Goku's hand finally too much. With a small cry, Hakkai came hard, marking Sanzo's belly and chest with his come, finally falling forward. Sanzo wrapped his arms around Hakkai, stealing a kiss before Goku took over, thrusting his tongue into Hakkai's unresisting mouth.

Party time. Gojyo glanced at Sanzo, determined to wipe the smug expression of Sanzo's face once and for all. He placed a hand on Hakkai's lower back and used the other hand to push up Sanzo's leg so he could get deeper. Gojyo continued with the slow pace, using sharp deep thrusts until he found Sanzo's sweet spot. He watched Sanzo arch up into his strokes, frustrated because he was effectively pinned down by Hakkai's body. Hakkai broke off his kiss with Goku to take one of Sanzo's hands in his, threading his fingers through Sanzo's, anchoring him. Goku began kissing his way along Sanzo's jaw, his fingers brushing along Sanzo's chest and over his nipples, which had hardened into tight, sensitive peaks.

Gojyo looked down and admired the tight swell of Hakkai's exposed ass, the way Sanzo's hard cock still penetrated him. That more than anything spurred Gojyo on, the thought of Hakkai getting fucked again. Hakkai rested on his hands, letting Sanzo thrust into him, over and over again. Hakkai rolled his hips down, inviting Sanzo to fuck him harder. Gojyo continued to thrust into Sanzo, determined to hear him come, preferably loudly and with complete abandon. Gojyo felt that tell-tale tingly warmth spread though his balls and knew he was close. He _so_ was not coming first.

Hakkai moaned when Goku took Sanzo's nipple in his mouth. "Fuck me Sanzo, please. Make me come again."

Holy hell, had Hakkai just used the words 'fuck' and 'again'?

Sanzo, apparently, was just as shocked but he pulled Hakkai down for a kiss, swallowing Hakkai's moan as he came a second time. Sanzo followed Hakkai without warning, breaking off the kiss as he gasped for air suddenly, his body tightening around Gojyo's cock as orgasm rushed through him. Gojyo couldn't hold back any longer: he let his body take over, driving into Sanzo, feeling his own orgasm wash over him in waves of pleasure, short-circuiting his brain and his vision for a brief moment.

_Holy fucking hell._

Gojyo pulled out with a minimum of finesse, letting his shaking and exhausted body drop to the side. He watched through an orgasmic haze as Hakkai disengaged himself from Sanzo and laid down on the other side, pulling Goku up behind him so they could spoon together.

Sanzo turned to Gojyo, his expression unguarded in the post-orgasmic bliss. He looked content and slightly smug, like he'd gotten what he'd wanted, finally. Sanzo reached out and pulled Gojyo in for a kiss, this one lacking heat but full of satiation and languid sexuality. Then Sanzo turned to Hakkai and repeated it, and finally pulled Goku in for a last kiss.

Smiling, Gojyo closed his eyes and felt at peace for the first time in months.

He'd worry about getting shot painfully and probably killed tomorrow, even if the whole damned thing hadn't been his idea in the first place. Well, not all of it, anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was still raining. Gojyo could hear the drops as they thundered on the roof of the shack and he had to hope the damn thing wasn't gonna start leaking at some point.

Gojyo lay unmoving, reluctant to open his eyes or show signs of waking, because that might alert the others. Once Sanzo was awake the bitching would start, along with Hakkai shutting off again and Goku looking confused. Gojyo didn't think he could cope with that and a world-class hangover at the same time. It was enough that everyone had momentarily come out of their shells last night, shed their inhibitions and the psychological armor they all wore.

Warm, steady breath tickled Gojyo's stomach. He could feel weight on his lower body; Sanzo was using him as a pillow, arm thrown across his hips, every exhale tickling the fine hairs on Gojyo's belly. Gojyo's other hand was trapped under Hakkai, pressed between Hakkai's bottom and Goku's body, spooned behind. Gojyo knew he was going to hell for it but that didn't stop him caressing Goku's stomach with the back of his hand, moving down to wrap his fingers around Goku's half-hard dick. Well, not so much half-hard now, Gojyo amended. Goku moaned softly and began to rock into Gojyo's fist; even in sleep his body knew what it wanted.

It wasn't until that moment that Gojyo realized Hakkai's body seemed rather… tense for someone supposed to be asleep. Gojyo turned his head and slowly opened his eyes, dreading what he might see reflected in Hakkai's eyes. Disappointment maybe, hurt or that blank expression Hakkai sometimes wore when he hadn't decided on a reaction to something. What Gojyo wasn't expecting was a warm, slightly sleepy look and a smile.

"How long you been awake?" Gojyo whispered, cursing the rough edge to his voice.

"Some time, actually. I wasn't fooled by your attempt to pretend to be asleep, Gojyo."

"Er, okay." Hakkai leaned forward and lazily kissed Gojyo before pulling back and resting his head back on Gojyo's shoulder. Gojyo was momentarily distracted by Goku, who was trying to spoon closer to Hakkai. Gojyo released Goku's erection and let the monkey press against Hakkai's ass, watching Hakkai shiver slightly at the touch.

"Nyah," snuffled Sanzo from Gojyo's lower abdominal area.

_Oh shit,_ thought Gojyo. Sanzo was starting to wake up, rubbing his face into Gojyo's belly and gripping his hip tighter. _Here it comes…_

"What the fuck?" Sanzo sat up rapidly and glared at both Gojyo and Hakkai, eyes blazing with half-awake fury. The monk blinked a couple of times and then sighed heavily, resting his head in his hands. "Oh god, I slept with the idiot combo, didn't I?" came Sanzo's disbelieving voice, muffled behind his hand.

"I could say the same thing, Sanzo." Hakkai's voice had a distinct edge to it.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You are not even cute, Sanzo," Gojyo sighed.

"Huh?" Goku's head appeared over Hakkai's shoulder. "Wha'd I miss?"

"Nothing at all, monkey, just Sanzo being his usual cheerful self." The silent four-way stand-off continued for some moments until Gojyo couldn't stand it any longer. "Hey, Sanzo, you never told us who the best kisser was."

Sanzo dropped his hands back down and stared at Gojyo like he'd grown two heads. A slow, lazy smirk spread across the monk's face. "I am," Sanzo said.

"Like fuck you are!" Gojyo sat up, disentangling himself from Hakkai.

Sanzo fixed Gojyo with one of the best poker expressions he'd ever seen. "Oh yeah? You bastards gonna prove it?"

As one, three bodies launched themselves at Sanzo, determined to show the monk a thing or two regarding technique.


End file.
